Daring do and the Friendly Rival
by Cloud5001
Summary: On one of her adventures Daring meets a fellow treasure hunter, to her great relief this one isn't evil at all and only want's to have fun competeing against her. This one loves traps as well but these ones are much safer for Daring do.
1. The Honey Temple

It was quite a good day to go exploring, the famous explorer Daring Do happily seized this opportunity. She had recently heard of a rather unique temple and it peeked her curiosity. Supposedly it was made completely out of honey, it sounded odd but it may also have a unique treasure hidden in it. The tan pegasus walked along a dirt path in a jungle, she followed her map which told her this was the path to get to the Honey temple. Finally she made it out of the jungle, she was shocked once she laid eyes on the temple.

It was a thirty foot tall cylandar shaped building with a stone stair case leading to a big doorway on the fifth floor. Four tall stone pillars were standing around the main building. However it wasn't how tall it was that was shocking, the whole building as well as the stairs were indeed covered in honey.

"I'll need a shower after this." Daring joked.

She fixed her hat then began to walk towards the giant stair case, she cautiously places a hoof on it. To her relief the honey on the stair case seems to be completely solid meaning it won't stick to her hooves. So with that she begins to walk up the staircase, once at the door she takes a deep breathe to calm her nerves and then heads in.

The pony comes to a really big room the floor was fifty feet long same for the walls and ceiling. There were two doors one on the left wall and the other on the right wall. Across from the entrance at the very end were two staircases, one of these went down while the other went up. As she thinks of which way to go first her ears pick up a strange noise. She glances behind her but there was nothing there.

"Relax Daring your just a bit jumpy." Daring thought.

Little did she know there was indeed something behind her just a second ago, a shadowy figure clung to the wall as it watched her walk towards the middle of the room. She takes another look around and decides to check out the individual rooms first before going to another floor starting with the right room

As she approaches the door leading to the right room, she suddenly starts to feel a bit sleepy. The pegasus looked up and saw a strange green mist falling on her. She tries to make out who is making it but her body quickly succumbs to the mist, she collapses onto her side as she drifts off to sleep the last thing she sees is four green hooves landing on the ground.


	2. Lucky Gambler

Slowly the brave adventure began to open her eyes finally waking up after being hit by that sleep spell. After they were fully open she quickly saw she was dangling above the ground, not only that but her jacket had been removed exposing her plump belly, it was naturally round which she was quite proud of. She looked up to see her front hooves had been covered in honey sticking them to the ceiling, her hat had been removed as well. The room she was in had several mounds of honey only a few spots on the floor were normal such as the spot she was hanging above. Her focus returned to straight ahead when she heard hoofsteps approach her. Once in full view she got a good glimpse of her captor, it was a dark green coated male pony with light blue eyes. This pony had a rather happy smile on his face.

"Looks like the sleepy head's awake." The green pony chuckled.

"Well at least your not someone else I know, any particluar reason you captured me?" Daring smirked.

"I'll get to that, first let me assure you I'm not some evil villian, my name is Lucky Gambler." He smiled

Daring could already tell he had no malicious intent in his eyes. So she knew the likelyhood that she's been placed in a death trap was slim to none at least with this Lucky. Still that did beg the question of why he wanted her restrained in the first place, although she felt herself quite relaxed and dare she say it even enjoying her situation, of course not being threatened to be killed certainly helped.

"I'm a huge fan of your books, as such you inspired me to do become a treasure hunter myself. Which brings us to why I caught you, see I did my research and found out your adventures were real. Naturally I was happy about this and decided if I met you I would become a friendly rival to you." Lucky explained with much joy.

"Ah now it's starting to make sense, but if you read my books you know it isn't easy to keep me tied up." Daring reminded with a playful smirk.

"Oh I know, I looked through each book to see if you had any type of weakness I could exploit but keep you unharmed. Then I remembered something intresting in your Cove of Candles story." Lucky smirked.

Hearing this made Daring start to sweat a bit with nervous excitment, she remembered when she was captured by Ahuizotl during that trip. The memory alone made her cute belly shiver a bit. It was starting to gel why her jacket was removed it would be so she was vulnerable to what Lucky had planned.

"Your just lucky Ahuizotl isn't the brightest villian, even though you enjoyed it, it would still be an effective way to tire you out." Lucky explained.

"Oh you would'nt." Daring Do smiled nervously.

Lucky horn began to glow with green aura, this same green aura opened the top of his saddle bag. The captive hero watched nervously as two fluffy white feathers were held up, the tips of them were pointed straight at her belly which was covered in sweat by now. They slowly inch closer to it increasing the suspense, this made her belly tremble in place. Her body shivered once the two tips touched her belly.

"It's also good for me, because I've wanted to do it since reading your first story." Lucky smirked.

Slowly the two feathers began to brush up and down on the helpless tan belly. It quivered as Daring tried to hold it in for a bit, but it seemed Lucky was more than ready for when he got her in his grasp. The two feathers trace around her belly in a circle stroking every inch of the helpless skin. This made Daring finally burst into cute helpless laughter, her body thrashed side to side as those feathers attacked her.

"You have no idea how happy I was when I found out you were ticklish." Lucky smiled.

He listened to the helpless pony's adorable laughter as he wiggled those feathers around Daring's belly. He had such a happy smile on his face as he tortured his idol. After a few minutes he glanced at the belly button on Daring Do. With a mischievous grin he decided to slowly move the feathers to her button.

"OHHOHOHOHOHOHOH NO NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHT THEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHRE!" Daring laughed.

Though she said this it was clear she did'nt really mean it at all. The tone of her laughter was quite happy assuring Lucky that she was indeed having fun while being tickle tortured. That of course was his one fear that she would not enjoy it. Finally the two feathers dipped into her belly button, they swivled around in there the soft material brushing against the walls mercilessly. She arched her back forward as she began to let out adorable squeals of laughter

"Oh you mean here?" Lucky teased.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHS PLEHEHEHEHEASE SPARE IT!" Daring laughed.

"Nah I don't think I will."

He wanted nothing more than to keep doing this to his hero, but he was here for a treasure and he needed to reveal the other part of this. So after a few more minutes he pulled the feathers out of the belly button, he watched as Daring's head hung down as the pony gasped for breathe. He could'nt help but stare at the tan belly as it rose and fell raidly finding the sight adorable.

"Like Ahuizotl I use traps but their all tickle themed." Lucky explained.

"Le-et me gue-ess I'm in one." Daring smirked as she panted.

"Adorable and smart nice."

This comment made Daring grow a big blush though it was'nt an embrassed blush. She had to admit this was such a refreshing change of pace and alot of fun to, this the first time that the pegasi was able to enjoy every bit of her adventure even the getting captured part. So after she got her breathe back she looked up at Lucky with a warm smile.

"You know Lucky I think I can see us being friends and rivals." Daring smiled.

Little did she realize the big reaction this would get. In an instant she felt Lucky's green hooves wrap around her belly in a rather tight hug. She did'nt mind she'd been squeezed harder than this so she just smiled away as the green pony happily squeezed her.

"Heh sorry I have a strong grip." Lucky smiled.

"I-I ca-an te-ell, it's-s ok." Daring squeaked playfully.

Lucky's hooves finally pulled away from that belly allowing Daring to breathe normally again. He was happy and proud for this, more than wanting to tickle her he really wanted her to be his friend. He knows he'll tell her one day but he was pretty close to giving up for good lately, it was only by sheer luck that he spotted his hero back in the jungle. He decided not to dwell on those thoughts right now though not wanting to bring down the fun they were having. Instead Lucky pulled a black remote from out of his sadle bag, it had a red button on it.

"Time for you to be subjected to my first tickle trap." Lucky smirked.

"Bring it." Daring grinned back.

With a happy smile on Lucky's face his green hoof pressed the red button, two panel's open up on the space under Daring's dangling body. Slowly two honey tentacles rose out from the pannel. Soon they were directly infront of the helpless tan belly. They wiggle teasingly as they inch dramitacly close to her belly. She reflexively pulls on the honey holding her forehooves as she has a wide nervous smile on her face.

"We'll miss do I best be going, do enjoy the trap. Oh and don't worry once I exit the temple you'll be set free. Your stuff will be waiting for you out in the front of the temple." Lucky smiled.

His smile grew into a wide smirk as the tentcles while not all the way at her belly were so close they were barely swiping across it.

"YouHUHUHUHLL pay fOHOHOHR thHIHIHIHIHIHS!" Daring acted.

"We'll see." Lucky smiled.

With that the green pony raced off to find the treasure of the temple as finally the honey tentacles brushed mercilessly across the pegasi's helpless belly. Once again she was thrown into adorable laughter thrashing around in the air, she pulled on the honey again but her front hooves were firmly trapped in the goop, for the first time she was actually wondering whether she'd win and for once she greatly enjoyed that.

to be continued.


End file.
